The Strong Will
by ChibiSammiCat
Summary: Sakura leaves to go find Sasuke and Naruto But she bumps into the Akatsuki... read to find out. chapter 1 up! review
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting under a sakura tree listening to the song of birds, and the soft rustle of the leafs. I got up and when deeper into the forest. It's been 7 years since Sasuke left to get stronger, and Naruto left 4 years ago to find him. 7 years too long, it's my turn to leave. To find them. As I walked through the forest the memory of when Naruto left pasted through my mind.

Flash back

"_Naruto! You don't have it do this!" I yelled._

"_a promise is a promise, Sakura..."he said lightly._

"_PLEASE! Stay here with me, if you go...you'll be just like Sasuke!!" I was crying,_

_the tears were stinging my face._

"_Sakura. I'll be back before you know it"and with that he kiss me on my forehead and left..._

end of flash back

it was my fault, if I wasn't so weak I could have stopped **both** of them. Over the last 7 years I have become stronger I will **never **be called weak again! I started to run forcing chakra into my feel so I could move faster._ I will find them...I will_ I though as I moved across the border.

Night fall was coming in fast, and there was no inns around just forest. _I guess I'm sleeping outside..._ I sighed.

**Don't be so sure! Look! **My inner self yelled like a mad women. I looked and in front of me was a small village. When I got closer I notice a sign:

welcome to rain village

**RAIN! We made it all the way to rain!! **my inner screamed.

_We been running for 10 hours straight! _I screamed back. I then started running to the closest inn and got myself a room.

_If I'm made it to rain then Orochimaru's hide out got to be some where around here_ I though as I took off my closes and got into the tub. After my bath I put on a nice clean pare of closes on and when to bed. Tomorrow got to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 – sight seeing

Sakura could feel the warm sun on her face and could hear children laughing and playing outside.

Sakura could also hear people's conversations down in the lounge of the inn.

_Ain't anyone aware people are still sleeping?! _Inner Sakura growled.

Sakura sighed and sat up in her bed brushing away some hair from her face, taking a moment to get

her sight back. She got out of bed and put on her usual clothes, and placing her hitai-ate on her

head. She walked down the stairs and ordered some ramen at a nearby food stand.

I wonder if anyone found out I'm gone? Sakura thought. Her heart felt heavy for leaving Tsunade

and Kakashi behind. They'll understand won't they? Sakura pondered. After Sakura was done eating she thought about walking around asking people if they seen Naruto and Sasuke. After debiting about it

she spent all morning asking about a spikey haired blonde and a chicken-butt haired snob.

**Back in Konoha...**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAKURA IS GONE!!!"a blonde haired lady screamed.

"I mean no-one can find her, lady Tsunade" the masked ANBU ninja answered.

"WHERE COULD SHE GONE!" Tsunade felt like she was having a heart attack. Why would

Sakura just leave she had gotten over Sasuke and proved that she wasn't weak, but still...why?

"you called lady Tsunade" Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"yes Kakashi. Sakura is missing" Tsunade answered.

"you don't think she's going after Naruto and Sasuke do you?" Kakashi asked.

"possibly, but what about Akatsuki?" Tsunade questioned.

"We should send ANBU squads" Kakashi said.

"It shall be done. Oh and Kakashi bring my Sakura Back safe please?" Tsunade said before Kakashi

exited the room.

"yes" and with that Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**Back to Sakura...**

It was a long day in rain. No-one had seen or heard of the two boys.

_So what now? _Inner Sakura asked.

tomorrow we'll leave to the next village as simple as that Sakura answered. Sakura made her way back to the inn tired because of all the running around she did that day. When Sakura arrived at the inn she took a long hot bath and placed a pare of clothes on and sat on the bed. Don't worry Naruto I'll find you and you to Sasuke, I'll show you how strong I am!

Sakura then curled up under the covers and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
